


Pleasure and Pain

by abovethesmokestacks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (and my first smut for the MCU), 100 banging kinks, 100 kinks for Bucky, F/M, Ice Play, Massage, Prompt Fill, Sensation Play, Slightly Risqué, Smut, Wax Play, gifs included, pain play, soooooo much smut, tumblr prompt fill, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks/pseuds/abovethesmokestacks
Summary: It had started as an innocent suggestion, an almost hapless reaction that mingled its way into blissed out pillow talk. How you’d noticed Bucky groaning, hardening even more when you’d tugged on his hair a bit harder than usual, how the guttural moan as your nails had raked down his back had shot straight to your core. Your man, usually so confident and at times even downright cocksure had blushed and shyly confessed it turned him on like it was some terrible secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr, where this was written for the 100 Banging Kinks in honor of Bucky's birthday today. Prompt was pain/sensation play.

“Baby… _Shit_ , baby please…”

The red angry marks left from your nails had his breath speeding up, blooming along his sides. Gently soothing them with the palms of your hands, caressing up and down while you slowly rocked forward over his cock had Bucky keening underneath you.

“That good for you, baby? Tell me what you need.”

It had started as an innocent suggestion, an almost hapless reaction that mingled its way into blissed out pillow talk. How you’d noticed Bucky groaning, hardening even more when you’d tugged on his hair a bit harder than usual, how the guttural moan as your nails had raked down his back had shot straight to your core. Your man, usually so confident and at times even downright cocksure had blushed and shyly confessed it turned him on like it was some terrible secret.

The thought lingered with you, settling as a smoldering fire in the pit of your stomach. You liked the way Bucky took care of you in bed, the slightly dominant touch to his ministrations setting your nerves on fire every time. Still, the thought of switching, of you taking charge of his pleasure had you hot and bothered for days before you brought it up again.

Understandably, Bucky was hesitant, but listened with an open mind as you explained. Playing with sensations, mixing pleasure with a bit of pain, within limits of course. He could ask to stop at any point, he could nix things right off the bat and you’d only do things to him he had approved of. He’d nodded contemplatively, not saying anything in direct response.

Three days later he’d brought it up, presenting you with a list of things he could accept and things that were off limits. No restraints, but he’d hold onto the bed and not let go unless you told him to. Nothing invasive, no knives, nothing that would draw blood, nothing too violent, no slaps to the face. His main wish was for your first session to be a birthday gift, his own private party after the one the team insisted to throw him.

You were all too happy to oblige.

“Baby, I need you to tell me…” you coaxed, leaning down to press a kiss to his torso, unable to resist licking a bit of the perspiration that had gathered there.

One hour in, and Bucky looked ready to blow. His eyes were covered by a blindfold, his arms spread to the side, hands obediently clutching the sheets. Poor baby had been nervous and tense like a coiled spring, and you’d eased him into a relaxed state, massaging him with a fragrant oil, letting him feel your naked body moving against his before settling over his straining erection, still confined by his boxers.

  


 

The massage was followed by the gentle prickling of a stitching wheel you’d found among your baking supplies, tracing patterns over his torso, dipping down towards his adonis belt. You varied speed and pressure, spending time pushing his boundaries ever so gently, talking sweetly to him and asking him if everything felt good. Bucky accepted everything, the gentle pricking, the cool sensation of ice against his nipples that followed, ever increasing hair tugging while you swiveled your hips over his cock. Eventually, you’d eased the boxers off, biting your lip as his cock bobbed free, settling heavy and hard against his stomach. The noise Bucky had made when you once again straddled his hips, letting your wet folds rub up and down his length had been almost enough to make you come.

“’M good. I’m good, I swear, _please baby_ , I need- I want m-more,” Bucky stuttered, his torso bowing off the bed when you let your nails scrape down it.

“You’re doing so good for me,” you praised him, sliding forward and relishing in the moan it elicited. “You look so beautiful, darling, taking everything so well.”

“Feels… so good. I-I’m so close, doll.”

“Mmm… I can feel it. Hold back for me for just a little while longer. Gonna make you feel so good, I promise.”

You leaned over to reach for your final implements, a candle and a lighter, making a show of dragging the spark wheel of the lighter before allowing the flame to catch. Bucky craned his neck, head tilting at the sound.

“Birthday boy needs to have a candle lit for him,” you teased, holding the wish to the flame, twirling it so the wax would melt from the heat. “Gonna make an art work of you, sweetheart. What do you think? One drop for each year?”

Bucky shuddered underneath you. “I-if you want to," came his strained reply, his hands adjusting their grip on the sheets.

"Aw, Bucky…” You leaned down, your core lifting from its tight fit against his cock. “I’ll give you just as much as you ask for.”

With that, you tipped the candle, allowing the melted wax to dribble onto his torso. Bucky hissed, panting heavily as he accustomed to the heat and sting. As soon as the wax had hardened, you teased up a lip, peeling it off his skin.

 _“Fuck!”_ His voice was breathless, his brow furrowed.

“Still good, baby? Tell me.”

“Good, good!” Bucky gasped, his cock twitching up against you. “More, please, more.”

You continued, soothing the red marks left by the wax with kisses, alternating between several drips in close succession and letting the seconds tick by before allowing another pool of wax to hit his body. With each, Bucky’s breath hitched as you counted towards a hundred, keeping each doling of wax small so there was a chance to make it down to the even number.

There was no pressure on him to actually make it to a hundred, and you made sure to tell him. But Bucky kept giving you the green light to continue, moaning and bucking underneath you, occasionally landing a quick nudge to your clit that sent you gasping and shuddering. By the time you had worked your way up to 90, you were both so wound up, Bucky out of breath and almost incoherent underneath you.

“So good, baby, shit…” you cursed, dragging your slit against his cock. “So close, you gonna be okay with ten more?”

Bucky gave a moan, nodding his head furiously.

“Ugh, baby, need you- need you to say it.”

“So good…” Bucky breathed, swallowing to find his words. “I can… take it, just… please. Need you. Need you so… inside… _please_.”

You couldn’t deny him that, wanting to give him the ultimate mix of pain and pleasure. Holding the candle steady, you repositioned yourself, carefully taking hold of his rock hard length, letting it slide between your folds before dragging it down to your opening. With a sigh, you slotted the head of him inside.

“Ready, baby?”

“Oh, god…” You dug your fingers lightly into a patch dotted with red marks, and Bucky nearly shot off the bed. “Yes, yes!”

Slowly lowering yourself, you let a dribble of wax fall around his belly button. You felt a little bit guilty, only getting the pleasure of being filled while Bucky got the mix. Still, he didn’t seem to mind, biting his lip and letting out whining pants as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay.

“91…” you counted, tilting your hips and rising up a little before slumping down again and letting another drop of wax fall. “92…”

You rode him with tight circles if your hips, angling yourself to make him hit that spot inside if you that would send you over. With each little splotch of wax, Bucky tensed further, bucking up to meet your movements. With five left, you blew out the light, the remaining wax would be enough to last you. You didn’t peel any of it off, too wrapped up in bringing both of you to your release. You’d make it all better after, take such good care of him, give him anything he wanted...

“Oh, baby… Shit, I’m gonna- I’m right there. Just one left,” you babbled, feeling your inner muscles clench around him.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I can’t hold back, please baby, please-”

With a guttural moan you let the final drop fall, releasing the candle so you could grab onto his thighs and ride him to completion. Within seconds, Bucky shouted, emptying himself inside of you, his arms trembling from holding on so tightly. The sensation was the last straw for you, your orgasm washing over you, encompassing you in intense pleasure, Bucky’s name spilling from your lips.

You did your best to ease off him carefully when your orgasms had subsided, making sure not to land on any sore spot. Removing the blindfold, you kissed Bucky tenderly, caressing his face, his body.

“I’m gonna remove these,” you whispered, letting your fingertips drag over the hardened wax. “It’s probably gonna sting a lot more now, but I promise I’ll be quick and then I’ll massage you again with the aloe and we’ll cuddle, kiss, anything you want.”

Bucky hummed, kissing you back and nuzzling close to you. "Sounds good, doll.”

“You happy? Are you okay?” you asked again, concern lacing your words as you let your eyes roam over his marked body.

“Better than good. Thank you, baby.”

“Happy birthday, darling.”


End file.
